


Betting on BB

by Jak_the_ATAT



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Humor, ReyHux, Reylo - Freeform, Rux, Wtf am I doing, no one reads these, oh well, weirdest fic i've written by far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_the_ATAT/pseuds/Jak_the_ATAT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Poe are pretty convinced Rey has a relationship with Kylo Ren</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betting on BB

**Author's Note:**

> Random short story I wrote on the bus. The tags pretty much sum this story up.
> 
> Note there is one short reference to some sex
> 
> I don't own anything.

     "Who knows? You might be right."

     "I dunno, Finn," sighed Poe. "I mean, it was just a joke. But do we really want it to happen?"

     Finn mumbled. "Yeah. You're right. But how would that explain Rey constantly singing romance songs? Especially the ones Kylo sang for no apparent reason when I was back with the First Order. Maybe we should ask BB-8."

     "Finn, BB-8 is not a fortune teller! And he would encourage it anyway!"

     "Fine! I'm going to interrogate Rey. But let's make a bet. If she says yes, you have to give me BB-8 for three days."

     "I'm not betting my droid for a bet over Rey and Kylo in a relationship or not!"

     Finn continued as though Poe hadn't said a single thing. "And if she says no, then you get to do whatever you want with me."

     Poe smiled. "It's a deal!" He and Finn shook hands and confirmed the bet. 

* * *

     "Rey!" Finn and Poe burst into her room. Rey yelped and fell off the bed. 

     "Why don't you knock for once?!" She growled, jumping to her feet and wrapping a blanket around herself to hide her naked body. She looked like she had just woken up.

     "We wanna know if you have the hots for Kylo Ren!" Shouted Poe. "Or just someone."

     Rey stared. Then her face twisted into a disgusted look. "WHAT???"

     "See? She doesn't!" Poe looked triumphant. 

     "How did you know!?"

     Poe's face fell. Finn yipped and danced around. "BB-8 is mine!"

     "I thought my relationship with Hux was completely secret," Rey whined.

     Poe and Finn's jaws dropped to the ground. Neither could move and so Rey had to push them out of her room. "You're…in a relationship with Hux…" Finn whispered. 

     "Yes. Now shut up," Rey snapped and shut the door on their faces. 

     Poe and Finn left, both disappointed with the result. Rey waited until they were out of earshot before sighing and plopping back on her bed. "Jerks."

     Kylo's head popped up from the hidden side of the bed. "Are they gone?"

     "Yeah," said Rey. Kylo climbed into the bed with Rey and they began to make love. 

     BAM!! The door slammed opened. Leia and Luke were standing in the doorway. "AHA!!" Shouted Leia. "I win!"

     "Aw," whined Luke. "Fine. I'll take you to the hair salon place. And I'll pay for it." He trudge off as Leia snapped a pictures of a very embarrassed Rey and Kylo Ren before running off laughing up a storm. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... wtf am I doing with my life?
> 
> Please review!


End file.
